Loneliness
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: De pronto, hay un kunai en su mano libre. Apunta hacia su pecho, justo donde está el corazón.


¡Hola, hola, sempais! (:D) ¡Adivinen quién estaba depurando su computadora y encontró otro ItaSaso perdido! (nwn)

Sí, ya sé que probablemente mi actualización debió ser "El escorpión sólo vive en la tierra". En mi defensa diré que, además de empezar el nuevo capítulo como nueve veces y borrarlo no mucho después (¬-¬U), ya le estoy agarrando la onda a eso de las vidas pasadas y sólo me hace falta escribir lo último, que sería su nuevo encuentro (*-*). ¡Pero estoy desvariando!

Aquí les dejo este fic que encontré a altas horas de la noche (xD)

_**Naruto**_** no me pertenece, o hace mucho que habría cambiado de protagonista, existiría el ItaSaso, el SasuGaa, el NejiTen y Sakura estaría tan muerta como se lo merece. **

_Advertencia: Lo de siempre, Yaoi y OoC. Y también una idea de las primeras, primeras que intenté con el ItaSaso, así que quizá más que yaoi, es shonen-ai. (nwnU)_

* * *

_**((*~*(LONELINESS)*~*))**_

_**.**_

_E_sa noche, mientras él sale de la actual guarida de Akatsuki, hay luna llena. Sasori la considera una compañía reconfortante; le gusta. Ella ilumina el cielo y guía sus pasos a través del silencioso bosque, impidiéndole tropezar con las nudosas raíces de los árboles que sobresalen de la tierra.

Alzó la cabeza sin detenerse, mirando el inmenso cielo donde las estrellas centelleaban igual que luciérnagas blancas. Las nubes que durante la tarde dejaron caer una lluvia torrencial, habían desaparecido, llevadas por el viento que soplaba desde el Este y que traía en su lugar el exquisito aroma salado del mar. Por supuesto, él era incapaz de notarlo. Es quizá una suerte que tampoco tuviera la oportunidad de extrañarlo, pues antes de convertirse en marioneta, jamás se deleitó con la visión del océano. De todas maneras, hace un par de semanas adquirió el hábito de sentarse al borde del acantilado y observar el movimiento de las olas. No sabe muy bien por qué, pero siente una extraña fascinación por el mar y todas las noches se escabulle de la guarida para visitar ese tranquilo y solitario lugar.

No se toma la molestia de volver la mirada hacia atrás, porque sabe que nadie de Akatsuki lo sigue. En la organización, cada quien se inmiscuye en sus asuntos y deja al resto en paz…, de acuerdo, exceptuando a Deidara, el pelirrojo no debe preocuparse de que le molesten. Sin embargo, lo más seguro es que el artista efímero se encontrara en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sigue caminando durante otros veinte minutos, hasta dar con la linde del bosque. Ahí, un viento furioso agitó sus cabellos de un lado a otro y levantó la capa negra, que se extendió como si fueran alas. Sasori se acercó a la orilla y se sentó tranquilamente. Encogió la pierna izquierda contra el pecho y dejó la otra fuera de la tierra, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Miraba abajo, preguntándose qué sentiría dejarse caer y golpear de lleno contra las rocas, muriendo al instante; o también cómo sería ahogarse porque no lograba escapar a la superficie.

Un ruidito estrangulado escapó de sus labios. Se amonestó por aquellos pensamientos que referían a la muerte y la impresión de que a veces, parecía anhelarla demasiado.

Estuvo ahí durante un largo rato, simplemente observando un punto en la nada. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Pestañeó rápidamente, como si acabara de despertar de un pesado letargo. Removió entre las bolsas de su capa hasta dar con la bandana de su antigua aldea.

« Hoy se cumplen veinte años ». Pensó mientras la sostenía en su mano, de tal forma que su rostro alcanzaba a reflejarse en el metal. Durante varios minutos, se abandonó a sí mismo en el sombrío recuerdo de sus padres, sus abuelos, Komushi y Sandaime. Todavía ausente, limpió el sitio donde estaba grabado el símbolo de la Arena con la manga. « Parecen haber transcurrido demasiado pronto y lento a la vez ».

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento bramara en su nombre, por todo el dolor que cargaba su corazón. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y apretaba la bandana de Suna con más fuerza, esperando un no sé qué.

Sus recuerdos lo acosan con renovado ímpetu, haciendo que una punzada estremezca aquel órgano despreciable e inútil. Sasori únicamente desea que el suplicio termine, aquí y ahora, pero ignora cómo lograrlo. Esta escena se había repetido ya demasiadas veces en el pasado, mientras él se da cuenta de que está demasiado lejos de todo…, demasiado perdido. Jamás sería rescatado de su propia locura.

El marionetista, tiene un corazón que ha pasado más de veinte años pudriéndose entre la desesperación y el odio, buscando una manera de borrar las cicatrices. Una parte de Sasori, la que mantenía esa ingenua esperanza de verse liberado, es la que perseveraba en seguir de pie, hundido entre las sombras, alerta a cualquier persona que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba quitarse la soledad de los hombros.

Pero conforme los días van terminando, su voz no es más que uno de los ecos que ruegan por ser escuchados, sin éxito. Los años transcurren, largos, aburridos e insoportables, mientras el alma de Sasori va perdiendo la convicción de antaño…, aquella única cosa de la que siempre estuvo seguro: El arte. Y con ella, también se va la esperanza y las ganas de vivir.

De pronto, hay un kunai en su mano libre. Apunta hacia su pecho, justo donde está el corazón.

Sasori abre los ojos violentamente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo en búsqueda de algún marionetista que lo estuviera controlando. Pero nadie se le habría acercado de esa manera; él no era tan descuidado. Ni siquiera cuando se sentía tan abrumado por la tristeza, lograba perder detalle de su alrededor. Sasori es demasiado cobarde para bajar la guardia…, le tiene demasiado miedo a la muerte y al olvido que le sigue como para desconectarse al cien por ciento. Sin embargo, la verdad le gusta todavía menos, porque es el responsable de que el kunai amenace su existencia.

« ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ».

¡Tenía que detenerse ahora! Pero su mano se resistía. Una voz en su cabeza lo invitaba a rendirse.

« Es una lucha que nunca tuviste la oportunidad de ganar. Y es que, ¿de verdad crees que volverá esa felicidad que te arrebató la muerte de tus padres? ¿Sólo entonces estarás satisfecho? ¿Y cómo sabes que aquella alegría no es más que una ilusión para condenarte a ti mismo? ¿No sería más fácil si lo dejarás ir? ».

Sí, eso. Era mucho más sencillo.

La mano dejó de temblarle justo entonces. Se dio cuenta de que estaba harto de ver cómo los años transcurrían uno tras otro y cómo su alma, sin remedio alguno, iba deteriorándose hasta quedar exhausta y mancillada, tan rota como una marioneta cuyos repuestos han dejado de existir.

Ya no había salvación.

Hubo un último y fútil esfuerzo por detenerse:

« ¡No, por favor! ¿Qué haces? ¡No quiero desaparecer! ».

Le causaba un horror descomunal que su existencia pasara al olvido, igual que el nombre y rostro de sus padres, que para él ya se habían vuelto siluetas difusas y ecos perdidos en la nada. Sasori extrañaba el dulce consuelo de sus palabras y el cálido roce de sus manos. Quería volver a esa tarde calurosa, donde el sol quemaba su cabeza y hasta respirar se volvía pesado, mientras preparaban la foto familiar y suplicaban a Chiyo porque se acercara; ese momento atrapado en su memoria que lo torturaba en las noches y que jamás saldría ni con lágrimas o gritos. Aquél calló toda réplica.

Sasori no quería aguardar su inminente ruina. No quería derrumbarse y ver que detrás de toda su vida, detrás de las experiencias y las obras de arte, no existiera más que vacío. Deseaba conservar su alma y que, si realmente había algo después de la muerte, pudiera encontrarse con ellos, a pesar de que su anhelo era más bien patético y egoísta, porque era un monstruo y merecía quemarse en el Infierno.

Observó el mar, tan inmenso y espléndido. Recordó alguna ocasión en que su padre le dijo que algún día lo llevaría a conocerlo, y que seguramente por vivir en el desierto, se enamoraría de la frescura del agua y la brisa marina. Una especie de sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Sasori no era capaz de sentir amor, ni otra cosa, pero como artista reconocía la belleza y estaba seguro de que nunca vería algo más hermoso que el mar. Por mucho, ese era un buen sitio dónde morir.

« Está bien. Puedo fingir que no me importa ». Sólo unos segundos. « He visto desaparecer la luz de muchas vidas… y sus rostros quedan tranquilos ».

Sasori no tenía nadie que llorara su muerte. Estaba seguro, de cualquier forma, que Akatsuki se burlaría de él. Podía oírlos riéndose mientras imitaban sus palabras: "Yo seré eterno". Tal vez Deidara levantaría la barbilla, ufano, proclamando su arte como el vencedor.

¿Qué importaba, de todos modos?

Cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar el vuelco de su corazón, que saltaba violentamente. De haber sido humano le quitaría la respiración, tal vez lo dejaría mareado. Sin embargo, a estas alturas, lo único que sentía era miedo combinado con decisión.

Un simple movimiento y al fin, terminaría el dolor.

Sus labios temblaron una última vez, separándose como si fuera a decir algo, aunque no articuló sonido alguno. El latido de su corazón, agitado, hizo eco en el resto del cuerpo vacío. Pudo escucharlo mientras impulsaba el kunai hacia su pecho.

Si se hubiera arrepentido, no habría tenido tiempo de detenerse a sí mismo. Y, ¿qué habría pasado entonces? ¿Alcanzaría la redención? ¿Habría nada?

Ese día, Sasori no respondió esas preguntas, porque antes de que el filo tocara el cilindro, una mano firme detuvo el ataque. Durante un segundo, sólo escuchó el crujir de las ramas que cedían bajo el viento y cómo las olas chocaban contra el pie del acantilado. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para encarar al que frustró su intento de suicidio.

Un ruidito estrangulado escapó de sus labios al reconocer a Itachi, hincando a su lado. Los largos cabellos ébano revoloteaban de un lado a otro, sin la acostumbrada coleta baja; algunos de ellos rozaban el rostro de Sasori. El Uchiha lo miraba con extrañeza y, no podría creerlo incluso ahora, algo de preocupación dibujada en las facciones.

Sasori permaneció inmóvil, aflojando el agarre del kunai y regresando en sí poco a poco. Quiso gritar de alivio, pero todavía le costaba hilar sus pensamientos, empezando por cuándo había aparecido Itachi. Abre y cierra la boca sin articular sonido alguno. Tiene la impresión de que si trataba de hablar, no saldría más que un patético gimoteo.

—Sasori —habló el moreno, pronunciando su nombre con una suavidad bastante inusual—, ¿está todo bien?

El de Suna pestañeó rápidamente. Miró donde los dedos largos y delgados de Itachi se ceñían y le arrebató el brazo violentamente. Se levantó tan rápido que patinó hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de caer. No obstante, los reflejos del Uchiha hicieron acto de presencia, y éste alcanzó a sujetarlo de la capa. Lo arrastró hacia delante, fuera de peligro, haciendo que ambos cuerpos chocaran uno con otro: El rostro de Sasori hundido en el hombro de Itachi y los brazos del moreno rodeando su cintura.

Pese a que su cerebro mandó orden de separarse, el marionetista tardó mucho en reaccionar. De hecho, se sujetaba de la capa del portador del Sharingan, clavándole los uñas como si fuera un gato asustado. Itachi, por su parte, no se deshizo de aquel semi-abrazo y se quedó estático, en un mutismo que dejó a Sasori procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

Estaba seguro que, de haber sido todavía humano, las piernas le estarían temblando como gelatina y los ojos se llenarían de lágrimas. Ahora mismo, lo asustaban aquellos pensamientos que por poco le llevaron a quitarse la vida.

Pasaron treinta segundos antes de que empujara a Itachi lejos. El moreno se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero recuperó el equilibrio y luego le dirigió su mirada escarlata, profunda y escrutadora; no había reproche en ella, tan solo lástima. Sasori se sintió demasiado expuesto, como si estuviera desnudo. Aunque nadie podría culparlo… ¿Realmente habría a quien no le importara ser atrapado en un momento de debilidad? ¿En este acto de cobardía que además echaba abajo todas sus convicciones, y todo lo que le daba cierta razón de ser? ¡Y encima, frente a la persona que más odias!

De nada serviría tratar de enmendar su error, pero aun así, Sasori compuso su mirada más ponzoñosa.

—Maldito seas, Uchiha —bufó, con la voz temblorosa—. ¿Por qué apareces así de repente?

Itachi no mutó su expresión.

—Sufro de insomnio. Estaba paseando —respondió con sinceridad. El Akasuna le miró desdeñoso.

—¿Tengo cara de que me importa una mierda? ¡Eso no responde mi pregunta!

El Uchiha arqueó las cejas ligeramente.

—No aparecí de repente. Hay una explicación lógica. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti —añadió, con algo de resentimiento.

Sasori guardó el kunai y la bandana, avergonzado.

—Sólo lárgate y déjame tranquilo —ordenó, mirando hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, Itachi se quedó ahí parado, observándolo suspicazmente.

—¿Seguro?

El pelirrojo sintió que el corazón le martillaba en protesta mientras asentía con la cabeza. El Uchiha frunció el ceño, pero se volvió sobre sus talones, dispuesto a regresar al bosque. No bien dio tres pasos cuando Sasori se arrepintió y cogió la capa del otro, deteniéndolo al instante. Cabe decirse que el propio marionetista estaba demasiado sorprendido por su repentina acción, pero tenía miedo de quedarse solo y terminar con lo que hace unos momentos estaba haciendo sin pensar.

—De acuerdo —musitó, despacito. Itachi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Puedes quedarte. —Hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada, repitiéndolo a modo de orden—: Quédate.

Si Itachi estaba sorprendido u ofendido, no lo demostró. Se limitó a regresar los tres pasos y dejarse caer sobre la tierra, con la vista fija en el océano. Sasori lo imitó poco después, guardando una distancia prudente. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra; lo único que rompía con ese mutismo era el viento y el mar, que Itachi parecía disfrutar mucho, a pesar de que su rostro seguía tan impávido como siempre. Había algo en sus ojos que el marionetista —y probablemente ningún otro en Akatsuki—, jamás vio: Un brillo que recordaba más que nunca a las piedras preciosas.

A un lado, Sasori estaba embelesado por ese cambio tan radical. El pelirrojo siempre había pensado que Itachi poseía justo el tipo de belleza que debería ser inmortalizada en una marioneta y además, era poderoso. Sería mentira si dijera que nunca pensó cómo sería tener en su poder una creación de tan alto calibre. Empero, odiaba al Uchiha, más que a nadie en todo el mundo.

« Él nació como el demonio con cara de ángel ». Pensó, frunciendo el ceño. « Itachi tenía todo lo que me arrebataron, lo único que yo he querido volver a tener entre mis brazos…, lo que me convirtió en esto, y con la mano en la cintura, mató a su clan, a sus padres ».

Y Sasori, que extrañaba el rostro sonriente de sus progenitores, cada maldito día y cada jodida noche… ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta?

Estar aquí, con Itachi, en otro tiempo le produciría náuseas.

Incapaz de creer que realmente había pedido su compañía, abrió la boca y…

—¿Quieres morir? —La voz del Uchiha se adelantó a la suya. Sasori tragó sus palabras y observó al otro, que todavía no le dirigía la mirada—. ¿Me odias por haber arruinado tu muerte?

Sasori gruñó algo ininteligible. El moreno al fin se volteó para encararlo, de tal manera que el marionetista se obligó a hablar más fuerte y claro.

—No.

Itachi le dedicó una especie de sonrisa que lo molestó sobremanera.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó un segundo después Itachi, al ver que Sasori estaba encabronándose. ¡Cómo si andar de metiche le fuera a ayudar en algo!

—Para nada —respondió, chasqueando la lengua—. No tenías por qué llegar, dizque a salvarme. Te recuerdo que soy una marioneta y no puedo morir.

« Mentiroso ».

Itachi también parecía acusarlo con la mirada, aunque no dijo nada. En su lugar, solamente se inclinó hacia delante, estirando la mano derecha y alcanzando el rostro de Sasori. El pelirrojo se quedó demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar.

La mano de Itachi, pensó, tendría que sentirse cálida; las personas están calientes cuando están vivas.

De pronto le asaltó el pensamiento de cómo, al ser de madera, podría considerar que estaba vivo.

La mano de Itachi, pensó, debe sentirse increíblemente suave. Él no tenía callos, a pesar del trabajo que suponía ser un ninja. Todo en el Uchiha era perfecto.

Sasori le apartó.

—¿Qué mierda te crees que haces? —Dijo, con una expresión adusta—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?

Itachi devolvió su mano al regazo.

—Siempre estás llorando —anunció el Uchiha, como quien no quiere la cosa. Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron de par en par. Se llevó las manos al rostro y lo talló. Luego las miró; no había nada entre sus dedos. La rabia se le disparó en el pecho tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que pensó que solo alguien como Itachi le podía hacer sentir eso. Estaba seguro que jamás le habían dicho algo que le hiciera enfurecer así.

—¡¿A qué estás jugando, imbécil?! —Gritó, poniéndose en pie. El Uchiha levantó la cabeza hacia él, inmutable, soberbio y todavía con un rastro de compasión en la mirada—. ¿Piensas que puedes llegar y jugar conmigo como si fuera un mocoso ignorante, bastardo? ¿Crees que tienes algún control sobre mí? ¡Yo no soy humano! ¡No siento frío, ni el calor, ni amor o dolor!

—Te enojas —prorrumpió, con un tono neutral—. La ira es un sentimiento. Como puedes experimentarlo, es claro que también disfrutas, temes, odias y sufres. ¿Amar? Quizá para ti es una palabra muy fuerte, pero me atrevería a decir que sientes afecto por tus marionetas. —Le dedicó una sonrisa—. Yo no soy como el resto, en más de un sentido de la palabra. Pero… sé que tienes un corazón.

El mundo de Sasori se tambaleó igual que una torre de naipes.

—¿Qué…?

—No eres una marioneta completa —suspiró—. Lo siento.

Sonaba como si le estuviera dando el pésame.

—¿El qué? —No pudo evitar preguntar. Itachi le devolvió una mirada triste.

—Que todavía te duela. Sea lo que sea que te hizo daño, lamento que no hayas logrado arrancártelo del pecho.

Algo parecido a un gemido adolorido salió de sus labios. Sasori contuvo el impulso de cubrirse la boca con la mano. Itachi lo sabía…, sabía que…

—No creí que realmente lo intentarías —agregó el Uchiha—. Pensé que llegaría tarde para evitar que te suicidaras. Creo que tuve miedo de no alcanzarte.

La expresión de Sasori cambió del horror a la confusión.

—¿Eh? —Eso apenas podía considerarse una pregunta, y realmente se creyó estúpido.

Itachi se levantó despacito y lo encaró. Sus miradas chocan igual que el acero de las espadas, librando una batalla de palabras silenciosas que nunca abandonarán sus labios. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, el Uchiha responde:

—Tus ojos son demasiado tristes. Desearía poder salvarte.

Nuevamente regresa el odio. Actuando por impulso, Sasori levanta el puño y le asesta un golpe al moreno. Éste no lo esquiva, recibiéndolo de lleno en su rostro, que de inmediato enrojece y se inflama. No conforme con ello, el pelirrojo le asesta un segundo y un tercer golpe; el último es tan fuerte que incluso escucha la madera de sus nudillos quebrándose. Itachi cae al suelo y Sasori se echa encima, sujetando los brazos del otro con las rodillas. Le toma del cuello de la capa.

—¡Eres tan despreciable, engreído, mentiroso y…! —Antes de terminar y darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Itachi cambia las posiciones de ambos y ahora él está arriba. Le toma de las muñecas y lo obliga a dejarlas por encima de la cabeza, inclinándose peligrosamente. Sasori, que conoce mil y un manera de acabar con esa posición, se queda completamente en blanco.

—Lo digo muy en serio.

Una gota de sangre que escurría desde la barbilla de Itachi, cayó en el rostro de Sasori, justo en el rabillo de su ojo derecho. Resbaló por la madera, manchándola como si fuera una lágrima.

—Tú también eres diferente a _ellos_, por mucho. Eres cruel, apático y narcisista, pero… —su voz empezó a sonar extraña—, tan solo…

Sasori apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan solo qué?

—Desearía que nunca hubieras tenido que sufrir y me preguntó… me gustaría haber conocido al que fuiste alguna vez. El que debiste ser antes de que aparecieran todas estas cicatrices.

La risa que brotó de sus labios fue seca e inhumana. Itachi pareció genuinamente sorprendido mientras Sasori acaba de reír.

—Tengo un corazón —admitió, restándole importancia al hecho con tanta facilidad que incluso él se asustó—. Puedes matarme, aquí, justo ahora. Ahórrate el montar este numerito de piedad. No te queda en absoluto.

—Saso…

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Interrumpió—. Si crees, siquiera por un momento, que puedes aprovecharte de mi dolor, ¡estás muy equivocado! Antes… —utilizó los hilos de chakra para hacer que Itachi sacara un kunai y le apuntara—, prefiero morir.

La mano del Uchiha temblaba, como si estuviera resistiéndose. Pero era inútil, el control de Sasori era demasiado poderoso.

—Supongo que tiene más honor morir en tus manos que por las mías.

—Yo no quiero hacerte daño.

—A estas alturas, no depende de ti qué suceda ahora.

Sasori lo obligó a levantar la mano armada por encima de la cabeza. Movió los dedos de manera que le obligaba a dejarlo caer sobre su pecho; sin embargo, en el último momento, Itachi rompió un poco el control de chakra. De esta manera, el kunai, en vez de hundirse de lleno en el marionetista, se volvió contra el moreno atravesó la mano con la que estuvo sujetando las de Sasori. El arma atravesó su palma e inmediatamente comenzó a manar la sangre.

Itachi soltó un gemido adolorido; Sasori dejó escapar un ruidito estrangulado.

—No… —susurró el Uchiha—… voy a hacerlo. Me niego. ¿Por qué salvarte antes si me obligarías a lastimarte? No quiero.

Sasori rompió los hilos de chakra, dándose cuenta de que Itachi hablaba muy en serio.

—¿Por qué?

Itachi le dirigió una especie de sonrisa.

—¿En serio no se te ocurre ninguna razón?

Sasori ni siquiera lo pensó bien antes de negar con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar nada.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

Itachi vendaba torpemente su mano herida. Sasori, que lo observaba a un lado, le arrebató el vendaje. Sin ninguna delicadeza, le sujetó la mano y la acercó. El Uchiha no hizo mueca alguna, pese a que tenía razones de sobra.

El pelirrojo terminó de cubrir la herida no mucho tiempo después, pero aun entonces, no le soltó; veía atentamente que la tela blanca ya estaba manchada de carmín. Con lentitud, Itachi retiró su mano.

—Gracias —musitó, quedito. Sasori le observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En qué sentido? —Preguntó, captando la atención del otro—. ¿En qué sentido eres diferente a _nosotros_?

El moreno se quedó en silencio un momento.

—No puedo decírtelo.

Sasori bufó una palabrota y regresó su atención al mar. El sol ya estaba saliendo por el horizonte e iluminaba tenuemente a ambos, proyectando sombras detrás de ellos. El pelirrojo meditó acerca de Itachi y entonces se dio cuenta que durante años había recogido información detallada del Uchiha; a pesar cuánto alegaba que le traía sin cuidado, aquel odio hacia Itachi le obligó a analizar cada una de sus acciones. Itachi no era un asesino a sangre fría y de hecho, dudaba que luego de su clan, hubiera matado a alguien. Kisame ya lo había dicho en una ocasión.

—Eres muy ingenuo si crees que tu sacrificio valdrá la pena —susurró, observándole—. Si Akatsuki no te descubre antes… tu hermano dará contigo. ¿Y entonces, qué?

Itachi sonrió. Parecía que se liberaba de una carga muy pesada. Es como si esperara que Sasori lo delatara con Pein…, pero no lo iba a hacer.

—Él decidirá. De todos modos —la sonrisa se amplió—, ya no me queda mucho tiempo.

Sasori sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, doloroso.

Hubo un silencio pesado entre ambos.

—¿Por qué me estás confesando esto a mí? Deberías odiarme…

—No te odio en absoluto. No te entiendo bien, y eso es otra cosa —se encoge de hombros—. El líder dijo que irían tras el Shukaku. Ese chico, Sabaku no Gaara, vive en la Arena.

Sí, Sasori ya tenía esa información. El nuevo Kazekage.

—La Arena me da lo mismo.

De nuevo, estaba mintiendo.

Itachi se volteó hacia él, con pinta de que había muchas cosas que deseaba hablar. Sasori hizo como que no se daba cuenta.

—Tu vida pende de un hilo muy delgado, Sasori —dijo, con un exceso de confianza—. No estoy seguro de que realmente seas tan indiferente a la Arena como dices.

—¿Eso qué importa?

El Uchiha le sujetó de la barbilla y lo obligó a encararlo.

—Te amo.

Y de pronto, los labios del Uchiha se posaron en los suyos. No sintió absolutamente nada, más que genuina sorpresa y algo más de escándalo. El corazón le palpitó con una fuerza avasallante que hizo que su mundo girara como un carrusel. El rostro mancillado de Itachi estaba ahora muy tranquilo.

Cuando se separó de él, Sasori tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Itachi se puso de pie.

—Si nos volvemos a ver… —musitó—, responde a esto: ¿Me dejarías entrar a tu vida y salvarte?

El pelirrojo abrió y cerró la boca, de nuevo sin articular sonido alguno. Itachi se volvió de espaldas, sin despedirse, regresó a la linde del bosque.

Sasori lo siguió con la mirada, incrédulo, seguro de que todo se había tratado de un sueño.

Se tocó los labios con la mano. No sentía nada… pero su corazón estaba tan absurdamente feliz.

No tardó mucho en levantarse, corrió hacia el bosque. Encontró a Itachi yendo hacia la cueva Akatsuki y apresuró el paso. Itachi, al oírlo, se volvió.

Sasori lo atrapó entre sus brazos, rodeando su cuello y obligándolo a inclinarse para besarlo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el rastro de vida y esperanza. Su corazón latiendo cálidamente mientras Itachi le sujetaba de la cintura y lo atraía contra sí.

El pelirrojo deseaba pasar la eternidad de esa manera, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo. Sabía que únicamente conseguiría decepción.

Cuando se separaron, el pelirrojo dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

—Ya lo hiciste. —Hizo una pausa—. Lamento no poder regresarte el favor. Desearía sujetarme más fuerte de tu mano, caminar a tu lado y quedarme en un muy bien fingido paraíso, pero ambos sabemos que tu corazón no puede sostener el mío.

No sabía cómo Itachi podría haber amado a una _cosa _como él. Itachi era demasiado bueno.

Al menos, cuando muriera —tarde o temprano—, habría recuperado un poco de su felicidad, de su humanidad y su alma. Al menos, se habría despedido.

**FIN. **

* * *

Nadie las culpa sino les gusto. La verdad, no tenía muy en claro qué buscaba conseguir con esto (._.)

¡Y las dejo! Llevo prisa por la escuela (xD)

Mil gracias por leer y dejar comentario (después de esta semana, seguramente los necesitaré para vivir)

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
